fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Super Brawlers
Mario Super Brawlers is a fighting game made by Poisonshot. Gameplay In the game, you must fight each other using various Mario characters. All characters have the same abilities, excluding for one "special" ability. They have different stats, through. It should be noted that the game is really similar to Mario Kart in terms of stats, because it also uses weight classes. Stats * Attack: The higher this stat is, the stronger the character will be. * Health: Determinates how long the character will last. * Defense: The higher this stat is, the more resistant the character will be. * Speed: Determinates how speedy the character is. * Trick: This stat determinates how much chance has the character for stuff like avoiding attacks. Moves *Y: Punch(Left Kick for Bony Beetle) *B: Kick *RZ: Jump *LZ: Ability Weight Classes Stats for each characters are partly decided by the character's weight class. Weight classes also give their class one ability: *Feathers jump higher. *Lights attack faster. *Mediums can get a temporary boost in all stat once per match. *Cruisers can protect themselves for a split second. *Heavies can get an huge boost in attack once per match. Modes Various modes are in the game, like: *Adventure Mode: You go through all the stages in this mode in a row. There is a simple plot: Dry Bowser has challenged the other characters to a battle, but only one can enter the castle he lives in. *Free Mode: You can choose what stage you enter in this mode. *Multiplayer Mode: Play with up to five players in this mode! *Wifi Mode: Battle with other players online, with up to 10 players! Characters Starter Unlockable DLC All 10 characters from the game's potential sequel have been made as DLC! Battle Arenas The characters battle on various arenas. Mushroom Plains Icon: How to Unlock: Unlocked at start. The plains of the Mushroom Kingdom! It is a flat area with a few hills around, with giant mushrooms as obstacle. There is also a stairway made of mushroom leading to the biggest one. A few flowers and Super Mushrooms can be seen around, through they are only there for decoration. In one of the corner of the maps, a 1UP Mushroom can be found, behind a mushroom to make it less easy to spot. Toads can be seen cheering the players outside of the map. Flower Desert Icon: How to Unlock: Beat 5 battles in Mushroom Plains, or go in it in Adventure Mode. Flower Desert is actually an oasis with many palmtrees. It is also where most Fire Flowers grow. Speaking of Fire Flowers, they can be quite dangerous, as they occasionally launch fireballs. This stage haves water combat, since there is an oasis. The oasis is rather flat, excluding for the water. The sand is made of a lot of hills, with Pokeys around to make it a little harder. There is a bridge in the middle of the oasis. Finally, in a secret cave in the water, you can find the stage's secret item, the Ice Flower. Mystery Forest Icon: How to Unlock: Beat 7 battles in Flower Desert, or go in it in Adventure Mode. A mysterious forest, with cyan vegetion. All of the cherries in it seem to be in pairs, wierdly. A lot of invisible walls can be found in it too. It is possible to grab Double Cherries and throw them at others. The stage is rather flat, through grass hide the various characters that are fighting eachother. In the middle of the huge forest, there is an area with a glowing light in a huge tree, where you can find a Super Acorn. That huge tree also has leaves that you can jump on. Yoshi Mountain Icon: How to Unlock: Beat 10 battles in Mystery Forest, or go in it in Adventure Mode. This place is the mountain where a few Yoshis live. It is a battle stage similar to Yoshi Valley from Mario Kart 64. It has a lot of holes around where the characters can fall, through they will be put back on the track with half of their health left removed. A giant Yoshi Egg also rolls around the stage. It is full of hills and bridge too. A Yoshi Egg can be found inside a minecart, with some other minekart beign there also to trick the player. Speaking of Minecarts, you can ride them for faster transportation. Various Super Leaf trees can be found around. Yoshi Mountain is actually the biggest stage in the game. Dry Bowser's Showdown Icon: How to Unlock: Beat 15 battles in Yoshi Mountain, or finish all stages in Adventure Mode. This is the place where Dry Bowser fights you! He is kinda strong. Summoning Dry Bones around the terrain, that is progressively beign flooded by lava, he is very strong! Little does Dry Bowser knows that a traitor is hiding behind his throne...Anyways, the area takes place in his throne room. It is a flat terrain area, with a throne in it, as well as rising lava around it. The stage is also the smallest one in the game. Items Various items are found through the game. You have to grab them, then press A to use them. Super Mushroom: Restores 1/10 of the character's health. Found in Mushroom Plains. Fire Flower: Spits fireballs, damaging others. Found in Flower Desert. Double Cherry: Allows a character to clone himself. The clone doesn't moves through. Found in Mystery Forest. Super Leaf: Give a tail to the character for 10 seconds. The tail can kick others around. Found in Yoshi Mountain. Dry Skull: Can be picked up and thrown at enemies. Found in Dry Bowser's Showdown. Lucky Bell: Transforms the player into a statue when used. It is the rarest item, but it appears in all stages unlike the others. Category:Mario Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games